


The Sex Slave

by Geli



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, Dubious Consent, First Times, M/M, Other: See Story Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geli/pseuds/Geli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair has enough of Jim's dominance over him and turns the tables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sex Slave

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Contains non entirely consensual sex, depends on POV.   
> There is even something like an explicit rape scene. If you need to know about it, read the notes at the end.  
>  I have to thank MoonShadow for her betareading.

Blair's ears were still ringing from the terrible sound of the machine guns that had torn through the walls and shredded the house. He was grateful that he hadn't embarrassed himself by peeing in his pants. He'd been scared enough. He still could see the hateful face of the evil drug lord when he closed his eyes. And this adventure, like many others, had begun so harmlessly - this time with the celebration of Rucker's birthday. 

He was tired and his bones felt like lead. The adrenaline rush had worn him out. All he wanted was to sleep for a week and forget. Blair mused drowsily about everything that had happened over the weekend. Somehow, he'd deserved the blow to the nose. He'd been so naive again, not believing Jim and his cousin when they had warned him about the girl. He'd ignored Jim's instincts and tried to show the two older men that they had to take him seriously. 

Rucker had teased him about it a lot. 

"How's the nose? Still bleeding? Nice color. Goes with the curtains." He snickered. 

Blair let out a silent sigh. 

"What is this, Jimmy? Your partner's a trusting soul, isn't he? Not very wise in police work." 

Jim grinned at his cousin. Blair was packing and didn't want to hear it. 

"Only when they are pretty, leggy girls," Jim explained with an evil glee. 

"Blair, old son, time to start thinking with the big head. Or some pretty blonde will you knock out some day!" 

"You wouldn't believe it. A few weeks ago he brought home a girl home he'd found in the parking lot. She'd told him that she didn't want to have anything to do with the cops. As if that wasn't enough of a clue! She had a face like weasel. And what does he do? Tells her I do road maintenance." Jim rolled his eyes. "He was afraid I would cramp his style! She and her brain dead boyfriend abducted him and forced him to smuggle drugs over the Canadian border." 

"You are a bit slow are you Blair?" 

Blair grimaced. Rucker approached him stealthily from behind and snatched him. Holding him tightly under his right arm, he tousled Blair's mop of hair and rubbed his knuckles over his scalp. Blair grunted and shoved at Rucker to no avail. 

"What do you think, Jimmy? He needs a lesson he'll never forget for once and for all. I'll help you to hold him down. He has a nice butt!" He snickered. 

"Lemme go!" Blair mumbled. 

He looked at Jim for help. Jim tried to look stern but could barely suppress a laugh. 

"Once we're finished with you, I guarantee it'll be a while before you go looking for pretty girls. Maybe a long while!" He laughed. 

Blair tried to pinch him. But the hard, muscular body didn't give in. 

"Besides," said Rucker, "It's been a long since I got any from my first mate." He sighed. "I bet you have a tight little ass." 

Blair stopped struggling. Up to this moment Blair had been convinced Rucker wanted only whip his ass. Rucker grinned evilly at him. 

"I think I got his attention!" 

Blair started to struggle in earnest against Rucker's hold. He used all his weight and strength but it was like trying to move a rock. 

"You know, Jimmy, when you brought Blair with you, I thought he'd be my birthday present. Just like in the old times." 

Blair surprised at Jim, who glared at Rucker. The moment of distraction was enough for Blair to break free. He ran for the door. Rucker caught his shirt tail and tugged hard. With a squeak, Blair toppled and fell face forward in Jim's lap. 

"Nice aim, Blair!" 

Rucker sat down on his legs. Blair struggled hard against the combined efforts to hold him still. 

"You have any cuffs?" 

Jim offered him his pair. Rucker used them to cuff Blair's ankles. 

"Are you two crazy or what?" Blair grunted angrily. 

With considerable effort, the two men cuffed Blair's arms behind his back. 

"Put him on the coffee table. One of us gets his mouth, the other one gets his ass. Which do you want first, Jimmy?" 

"You're the birthday boy." 

"His ass. Definitely his ass." 

"C'mon, let me go. This isn't funny anymore," Blair complained. 

He felt humiliated - tied like a package and easily overpowered by his friends. Jim laughed and shoved everything from the table. Rucker opened Blair's jeans and pushed his pants and boxers down. Tenderly he ran his hands over Blair's naked butt and squeezed. Together, Rucker and Jim lifted Blair up and set him on his knees on the low table. 

"If this is one of these stupid military initiations, I'm not up for it!" Blair sounded annoyed but not overly sure of himself. There was fear in his voice too. He still expected that they would give up this charade at any moment and laugh at him for being such a wuss. 

"Lube?" Rucker nodded over the desk. 

Jim tossed his cousin a tube. Blair turned to peer over his shoulder when Rucker freed his huge, hard cock to roll a condom over. He grabbed the bare cheeks to part them. In a panic, Blair turned to Jim. 

"Jim! Oh my God...Jim!" He screamed when he felt the blunt head at his opening. 

Jim buried his hand in Blair's hair to shove his own cock into Blair's mouth. 

"Take it like a man, Sandburg!" 

Blair screamed when they intruded his body. 

"Chief, chief!" 

With all his strength Blair, punched at Jim's face which hovered over him. 

"Ouch! Sandburg! For God's sake, wake up!" 

Blair struggled free only to find himself in his bed at home. Jim was sitting on his bed holding his face. He was shaking in the aftermath of the dream. Breathless, he tried to find words. 

"I'm so sorry! I was dreaming that you..." 

"What?" 

"That you...you...never mind. It isn't important," Blair mumbled blushing. 

"You were screaming my name. Another nightmare?" Jim asked with sympathy. 

"Yeah. I'm so sorry I woke you up. Did I hurt you?" His hands moved hesitantly towards Jim's face. 

"I'll live," He growled. 

Blair packed one hell of a wallop for a small guy. Worriedly, Jim studied Blair who still looked rather flustered. Blair tried to touch the reddening mark on Jim's chin. Jim turned his head away as if afraid Blair would hurt him further. 

Blair took a long look at Jim. He had bedhair and was clad only in boxers. He was simple...adorable. Blair couldn't resist the urge to take his friend in his arms. Jim stayed still, allowing the hug. Blair obviously needed the contact as assurance. 

"Do you want to tell me the dream?" 

"No, not really," Blair whispered against Jim's neck. 

The taller man shivered. Jim was pliant in Blair's arms. Emboldened by Jim's acceptance of the touch, Blair kissed his throat. Having Jim in his arms was making him giddy. He suddenly wanted to know how far Jim would let this go. Could Blair kiss him? Would Jim back away if Blair touched his cock? Would he let Blair take him completely - let Blair fuck him? Just how far was too far? Jim's comportment spoke of a thinly veiled, aggressive sexuality that scared and thrilled Blair. Jim wasn't intimidated. Hell, he was an ex covert ops guy who could sit naked in another guy's bed in the middle of the night and get up the next day ever inch the man he'd always been. He'd never fear anything. 

Blair wanted to dominate and overpower his friend just once. He was still scared and shaken from the nightmare. Jim's alpha male arrogance ruled his life. Even in his dreams, Jim could rape his helpless body. Blair wanted him vulnerable so badly. 'I bet he's a virgin' a voice whispered inside him. Nobody had Jim touched him that way ever, he was sure. Undiscovered country. It was his to discover, all his to take what nobody else was allowed to. Desire washed through him like a tsunami taking with it all reason and doubt. 

Jim was still puzzling over the embrace and the shy kiss when Blair suddenly turned him over pressed him against the wall. 

"Blair?" He asked unsure. 

"Shhh." 

Blair had effectively trapped him with his body by heavily on Jim's arm. Jim had no leverage. His free arm still hurt from the fight and he had no strength in it. Instinctively he tried to push Blair away with no result. When Blair bent down and attacked his nipple, it was as if he were conducting electricity directly into Jim's body. A weird feeling of panic rose in Jim. 

"Blair. What is this? Are you nuts? C'mon, let me go!" 

Blair noticed that Jim's body had reacted to the stimulation even though his head wasn't playing along yet. 'Just don't give him to much time to think!' Blair concluded and worked both nipples. Jim gasped and a warm feeling spread over his chest. Blair's free hand wandered down into his boxers and brushed over his limp cock. Jim stiffened and drew his legs up automatically but Blair entwined his legs with Jim's and pressed them flat. He lightly fingered the sensitive head and Jim moaned helplessly. 

'Blair wouldn't do that!' He thought desperately. 'He's using my senses against me'. The sensual assault was overwhelming and he couldn't pull himself away. 

"Blair, please, let me go please," He begged. 

"No. Now shut up." 

"No! Blair!" 

His determination to resist was sinking like a ship. His body had succumbed to the stimulation. His senses were fully open and he'd completely lost control over the situation. 

"Let me go, Blair!" He whined. 

Blair pressed his hand over Jim's mouth to stop the complaining. He didn't want to hear it. Jim's body was speaking an entirely different language \- one he understood perfectly. He freed Jim's cock and balls and shoved the boxers down. Jim tried to push them both of the bed by pushing his legs against the wall. Unimpressed, Blair worried the hard nipples with his tongue and let his fingers expertly dance over the now hard dick. Jim's helpless struggle changed to writhing in ecstasy. He was a victim of his senses. 

When Jim began to pant and breathe heavily through his nose, Blair let the hand over his mouth go. He felt light headed. This was the power trip to end all power trips. Jim had given up trying to fend him off. He had the sentinel right where he wanted him and he was a dependent bundle of hot flesh. His hand found the tip of Jim's hard shaft and he teased the slit. Jim came with a strangled cry. Blair licked some of the semen off his hand and rubbed the rest over his chest. 

"So good," He crooned. 

He threw himself over Jim and kissed him deeply. He shoved his tongue forcefully into the soft mouth and rubbed his tongue over Jim's palate. The older man was lax like a wet towel. His brain had turned into mush, partly from shock partly from the unexpected orgasm. 

"Now for the best part! Turn over," Blair ordered. 

Jim didn't move so Blair rolled him over. He rummaged in his nightstand for condoms and lube. Jim tried weakly to crawl from the bed. Some primitive parts of his brain was still engaged the survival mode. Blair cut off the escape route and shoved him back. He straddled the big man and fondled and nuzzled the strong buttocks. Carefully, he lubed a finger and trailed it along the cleft. First he gently circled the hole before shoved the finger in. Jim searched desperately for something to hold on. 

"So tight, so beautiful," Blair murmured to himself. 

He searched for the prostate, determined to drive Jim out what was left of his mind. When Jim suddenly jumped and moaned, Blair grinned. Vigorously he massaged the spot. Jim gasped and groaned. Wiggling over the mattress he clutched the pillow and bit into it. 

The bigger man was a helpless mass of flesh and bones now. Blair was sure he could do just about anything he wanted and the older man wouldn't barely able to notice. Blair worked one finger after the other inside while he kissed and bit Jim's neck and shoulders. When he felt Jim was loose enough, he crouched between the long legs. What a wonderful view. The broad back glistening with sweat, the powerful muscles still spasming from the last orgasm. 

Condom rolled on, he lubed his dick generously and spread the muscular cheeks. For a moment, he stared mesmerized at the opening. So vulnerable, always hidden between the strong legs, unattainable. And now it was his. He would show Jim once and for all who was on top here. 

Blair positioned himself and sank in to the hilt with a single thrust. Jim gasped loudly and arched up, lifting them both. Blair snuggled on the hard body. The feeling was of raw power. Jim was so tight and hot. The ring of muscles gripped his cock hard. Blair shifted around and found that he fit perfectly over the larger man. He propped himself up on Jim's back and pushed, at first tentatively before gaining momentum. His thighs and groin felt like they burned every time he slapped against Jim. Jim made an unearthly sound and lifted his ass up in rhythm with Blair's ramming. 

"You are mine! Mine! Don't forget it! Mine to do what I want!" Blair grunted with every shove. 

The words drove Jim crazy. He felt like falling into an abyss Blair had pushed him in to. It was dark and without a bottom. He was falling and falling inside a black darkness. Like a long, sweet dying. Nowhere to go. And Blair had done this. Had set him free! Jim's mind clouded and he trashed on the bed like a man possessed. 

Blair had to claw Jim's back to continue pounding him in a wild frenzy. He needed to finish this, needed to come. Jim had lost it already and had gone to place beyond this reality. 

With a howl Blair came hard, pouring his come into Jim who made a muffled keening sound into his pillow. Blair came so hard he thought he'd passed out. The older man still shook and spasmed. His breathing was only a hoarse rasping. Blair slumped exhausted over Jim. 

Their bodies were slick with sweat and semen. The air was thick with the smell of sex. Blair eased himself off to give Jim more room to breathe. He looked like a mess, the short hair wet and standing in odd angles. Tears were running down his cheeks and the chin was reddening and swelling now. His cold blue eyes were so empty that Blair feared for a moment he had zoned. Carefully Blair pulled out and threw the condom away. He slid down to Jim's side and stroked calming caresses over his back. 

When Blair fell asleep, Jim finally made his escape. He crawled out of the bed but he didn't get far. He passed out on the floor next to the bed. 

* * *

When something tickled his nose, Jim woke up. Blearily he searched around. Why was he laying on Blair's floor, naked? In an instant all came back. He peered up to the bed where Blair lay splayed, harmless looking with the face of an angel. 

When his parents had warned him about 'evil men' who would hurt him, he'd never pictured nerdy students and men considerable younger than him. He sat up and winced. Jim gazed at the man on the bed. Blair had fucked him. His beloved friend had pushed his dick inside him, ridden him hard. And now he was sleeping the sleep of the innocent as if he wasn't a bit afraid what Jim might do to him when he was in control of his senses again. 

Jim rubbed his hands over his face. He needed an timeout from reality. Determined he scrambled up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Standing under the spray, he tried to get a grip on what had happened last night. He'd been unable to fend Blair off. He wasn't sure if it was because he didn't want to seriously hurt the smaller man or he found it very difficult to resist Blair's insistence. 

Blair was going to try it again, of that he was sure. He had to be stern next time, resist Blair's attempts to seduce him, dial all down before Blair could manipulate his senses again. He was straight, for god sake! Where would this all end if he didn't put a stop to it? 

The shower door opened. 

"Do you need any help?" Blair flashed him a sultry smile. 

What was he thinking? He could never resist Blair. Last night had been the best sex in his entire life. He hadn't even known that he could like that - to be taken forcefully by a man and be embraced by the darkness. Blair loved him. Blair had set him free. 

Wordless, Jim gave Blair the soap. 

* * *

Some time later Jim lay slumped down on the shower floor. His ass hurt even more, the tiles were hard and he felt in utter bliss. He stared up the long legs to the pale twin globes, his eyes searching the dark crack. Blair was standing over him his legs spread. He was soaping his hair. Long, white rivulets of white soapy water ran down his back and legs. Jim trailed his fingers along, them following their path up to the shadowy place between the cheeks. Blair gazed over his shoulder down at him. 

Jim offered him a tentative smile. It wasn't that bad to be Sandburg's sex slave! 

End 

**Author's Note:**

> The rape scene at the beginning is a nightmare Blair has. It never happened. Later Blair forces himself on Jim using his senses against him.


End file.
